KrisHun Electromagnetic Knight
by Drumstick99
Summary: FF Electromagnetic Knight pindah ke wp.. Castnya KrisHun.. Udah update sampai chapter 10.. Mian kemaren alamat wpnya ga ada.. Ini aku kasi Trailernya ya.. drumstick99*wordpress*com
1. Chapter 1

FF Electromagnetic Knight yang dulunya castnya KrisLay, pindah ke wp..

Cast diganti jadi KrisHun.. Udah update sampai chapter 7..

Mian kalo ada yang kecewa karna casnya di ganti.. *bow*

alamat wpnya : drumstick99*wordpress*com

Mian kemaren alamat wpnya ga ada..


	2. Trailer

Title: Electromagnetic Knight

Author : Drumstick99

Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris, Oh Sehun/Sehun

Genre : Mystery, School Life, Friendship

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang notabene adalah abang saya merupakan milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Cerita saya angkat dari sebuah anime jepang yang berjudul Denpa Teki Na Kanojo. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah versi Fanfictionnya anime itu. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang saya ganti disini.

Trailer

"Eunggh.." Terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia seperti tidur dalam kegelisahan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya seiring dengan kerutan kecil yang terbentuk di sana.

PUK.

Sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya yang besar itu. Ia memindahkan posisi tangannya yang tadinya digenggam, menjadi menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang di depannya. Seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Argh! Siapa kau?!"

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat namja lain yang berada pada jarak beberapa meter darinya.

_"Apa kau ingin menangkap pelakunya, Doryeonnim?" _Ia teringat akan ucapan namja yang ia ikuti itu.

"Iya, aku ingin menangkapnya." Lalu namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mulai berjalan mengikuti namja lain yang ia ikuti itu.

**Presented By**

**Drumstick99**

"Tapi.." Kata seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Sedangkan namja yang bertubuh lebih rendah hanya diam sambil menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hahh.." Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Pukul aku." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil menatap namja lain yang memiliki tinggi lebih rendah. Ia berdiri di depan namja yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Apa ini perintah?" Tanya namja dengan tubuh yang lebih rendah dan mungil itu. Ia menatap seseorang didepannya dengan ragu.

"Ini adalah perintah." Jawab namja didepannya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku." Ucap namja bertubuh mungil itu.

PLAKK

THIS OCTOBER

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Sehun/Sehun

"Arrghh.." Erangan keras terdengar dari bibir seorang namja yang sedang terbaring di lantai sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tak ada penerangan lain selain cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan itu.

"Kris, akulah yang terhebat sekarang. Akulah yang nomor satu! Jadi, kau tak boleh melawanku. Apa kau paham? Sekarang, aku tahu aku harus mulai dari mana. Walaupun ini tak sesuai dengan harapanku. Akan kuberitahu semuanya agar kau mengerti." Ucap seorang namja sambil membawa tongkat baseball yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul Kris di tangan kanannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan dia." Ucap seorang namja. Matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan liquid-liquid bening yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku adalah kesatria Kris Doryeonnim, jadi wajar saja jika aku menyelamatkannya dari bahaya." Ucap Sehun. Kris yang berada dibelakang Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Lalu berganti menatap namja lain yang berusaha menyakitinya tadi.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau itu aneh, Oh Sehun." Ucap namja dengan tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya itu. "Otakmu rusak. Kau gila!" Ucapnya lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada bedanya."

.

.

"Cinta. Ya, Sehun-ah.. Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun saat mereka sedang menikmati bekal mereka di atap gedung sekolah.

"Sebuah kata yang memiliki arti yang sangat dalam." Jawab Sehun. Kris memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan keadaan bangunan di dibawahnya. Bangunan itu terlihat kumuh dan rapuh dengan dinding yang kotor dan sudah terkelupas dimana-mana. Seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah tak mampu menanggung beban yang ada di dalamnya.

"Duduklah dimana kalian mau." Kata seorang namja pada teman-temannya di salah satu ruangan yang berada di bangunan tadi. Bau busuk menyerang indra penciuman semua orang yang ada disana. "Ingin minum teh? Tunggu sebentar."

"Kau tidak kabur?

_Aku ingin tahu.. Apakah aku ini menyedihkan?_

_._

.

"Arghh" Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari seorang lelaki paruh baya. Ia berlutut di jalanan. Entah kepada siapa. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Darah segar mengucur dari dahinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

.

_Wu YiFan adalah Raja._

_Ia adalah Serigala Penyendiri._

_Raja Sendirian._

_._

_._

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Apa Doryeonnim selalu sendirian?"

_._

_._

_Semua orang pasti menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka._

_Saat itu, semuanya akan direnggut._

_Apa yang akan dia tunjukkan padaku?_

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Aku memikirkan ini sejak aku masih kecil._

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Semua orang pasti sama._

_Semua orang ingin bahagia.._

_Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bahagia?_

_Sudah cukup…_

_Mian tadi ada beberapa kesalahan.. Soalnya aku ngepost pake hp.. _

_Lanjutannya di drumstick99*wordpress*com_

_Aku ga bisa lanjut ngepost disini karna susah dibuka pake pc.. :( Mian juga ini berantakan.. Soalnya susah pake hp.. _


End file.
